Above The Moonlit Sky
by yinyanglover
Summary: Woman Akatsuki sequel. All the surviving Woman Akatsuki members are starting to think of the old days again. All of them have children, but will they get in the way when the members figure out what their job is this time? And where is Wind? Adult humorish
1. Past and Present

**

* * *

Above the Moonlit Sky **

**Chapter One**

**Woman Akatsuki sequel**

**Here are their ages. I may have messed up, give a girl a break will ya?**

**Wisdom:27**

**Midnight:28**

**Daylight:29**

**Anger:28**

**Ne Ne/Strength:29**

**Neji:29**

**Blood Lust:25**

**Naruto:28**

**Poison String:27**

**Sasuke:28**

**Shuri:30

* * *

**

Wisdom sat in the large, dusty hideout. All alone.

'God,' She thought. 'I have really let this place go. 13 years and notonce did I do spring cleaning. Goes to show how things change.'The blonde girl was now in her late twenties. Her blue eyes had oncesparkled with excitement and happiness.

She slowly let her finger trace the dust covered carved wood of a chair.The dust flew up and made her cough gently.

"The others, I wonder...how are they?" Wisdom mused to herself out loud.

One of the many door slammed closed. "I'm home!" A young female voice called out.

* * *

"...And above the moonlit sky is a special place." Midnight finished saying to herself. She pushed herself off the ground and walked over to the small closet in the corner of the room. Down came a dusty cardboard box. Midnight softly fingered the fabric inside. She tensed when strong arms wrapped around her waist and a chin was placed on her right shoulder. 

"Daylight...go bother the kids or something." She sighed, turning to glare at her husband.

"Only if you answer my question." He paused for a second before continuing. "Why are you looking at our old stuff from WA and why do you always say that stuff about the moon?"

"That's two questions." Daylight gave her a nudge. "Fine fine. Our teen days were full of everything. They were the best time in my life. And for the moon, that is a secret." Midnight wiggled out of his grasp. "Now go!" She gave him a hard shove toward the door.

Daylight laughed. "Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" He gave a sly smile. As he backed out the door, two kids ran in and tackled Midnight.

"Mommy!" The boy and girl screamed together.

* * *

Anger slowly rocked back and forth in a rocking before a small fire. The crackling of the fire and the creaking of the old chair were the only sounds in the large house. She watched the fire and let her mind wander about. "I'm not happy. I don't even know why I'm here." Anger finally whispered out loud. Tears gathered in her eyes. "I mean, I just married the first man who would ask me. A horrible marriage for 12 goddamn years!" Tears streamed down her face. The salty water washed away all of her makeup, causing all her bruises and scars on her face to appear in the flickering light. "I just can't take it anymore!" She said slightly louder. 

She stood and silently walked out of the dark living room into a brightly lit hallway. She went up the red carpeted stairs to the room she shared with her husband. After a few minutes, she came out with a small dusty box and a black messenger bag with the symbol of anger on it in blood red. Anger carefully transfered the things from the box to the bag. The only thing that didn't get put in the pack was a cloak. A blood red cloak with black lettering. Anger sighed and carefully put the bag over a shoulder. The bag wasresting on her hip as she slipped the old cloak on. She was tying it to makesure it wouldn't fall off as she stepped back into the hallway.

"My baby..." She whispered again as she looked into her child's room. On the bed was a little girl sleeping peacefully. This time, Anger shed tears for a different reason. Anger quietly walked over and kneeled in front of her child. "My baby...My Simi..." Anger whispered before gently kissing her forehead. "Goodbye." Anger couldn't force herself away from her sleeping child, so she went with the flow for the moment. She quietly talked to Simi and swept the bangs from her face.

Then a loud bang startled Anger. A loud and angry man's voice traveled up the stairs. There was the sound of doors being flung open everywhere.

Anger ran over to the window next to Simi's bed. She pushed the window open even though pain flew through her body. Anger brought the hood up over her face and looked back for the last time, and jumped down from the second story window onto the front lawn. She was glad for the somewhat cover of twilight as she ran down the path towards the forest.

She had no destination for the moment.

* * *

A normal day. Strength had a normal day. Neji had been gone on a mission, Artemis had disappeared up some tree and Strength had practiced with her weapons. A perfectly normal boring day. O the fun and joy in that. 

Now she was sitting on the stairs in front of her house. Strength's long wavy hair blew in the gentle wind. Her hair hasn't been in buns for years. The brick stairs she had been sitting on were warm from the sun beating down on them all day.

In the growing darkness, Strength was contemplating her life. She missed her teenage years. They had been so easy, so fun. And then she found 'love', gotten married. And now she was bored out of her wits. "I really need some adventure right about." Strength sighed. Out of nowhere, a pale girl appeared next to Strength.

"Mom...I'm hungry." She groaned.

"Lets go inside, Artemis." The two females walked inside, but Strength looked back outside once she was in the doorway. "I hope life brightens up." She turned back inside.

* * *

Blood Lust grunted as she started up her chain saw. The sharp edges had a red sparkle in the sunlight right before they clashed against wood. Splinters flew into the sky as the wooden post was felled. Once she was sure all the splinters and chunks of wood had fallen down to the ground, Blood Lust quickly twisted backwards, blue hair flying, and grinned. "And that is how you use a chain saw!" She said while picking the toothpick size splinters out from the rusted teeth. 

"That was so cool!" Naruto bounced up and down. Blood Lust softened her smile a bit. She was so grateful to Naruto, for him giving up his dream of being Hokage so she could lead a great life. It was very sweet of him

"What do you think of my chain saw?" Blood Lust asked.

Kyros shrugged. "You had good form, but you really need to clean that thing."

Blood Lust sighed. Well, maybe not that great. Whiny kids.

* * *

Poison Strings sighed before throwing up again. She had decided it could be one of only two things. The first and more likely one, the poison in her body from thirteen years ago still hadn't been flushed out, or she was pregnant. She hoped she it wasn't the latter. 

Behind her Xiamara rubbed her back. "It'll be okay mommy. It'll be okay."

Poison Strings threw up a few more times before getting up and rinsing her mouth out. She heard Xiamara flush the toilet.

"God, where's a man when you need one?" Poison Strings sighed before resting her head against the cold wall.

"Daddy should be home soon." Xiamara before walking out of the bathroom.

Poison Strings snorted. 'He doesn't come home that much anymore. We've been drifting apart for the past ten years.' She thought, slightly depressed. 'He's not that much of a man anyway.'

Poison Strings washed her hands before leaving the small bathroom.

**Do you guys like it? Then please review! Please?**


	2. Lost and Found

**Above The Moonlit Sky**

**Chapter Two**

**Lost and Found**

**Thank you! Thank you! All of you that have reviewed! (Basically JessJess!) Btw... I DON'T OWN NARUTO...SO DON'T ASK!

* * *

**

There was a small body huddled under an old and giant oak tree. The red cloak was bunched under her head, catching and soaking up all of the tears. Her body shook while she thought of her lost daughter.

Her perfectly white teeth chewed on the red apple. The sweet and tangy juice dribbled down her lip to her chin.

After eating the meager meal, she closed her pearly white eyes to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, Anger saw a pale girl with the moon behind her head. Pupil-less light blue eyes stared at her with curiosity while light brown hair whipped around the girl's face in the light wind.

"What is your name? I saw you from a great distance away." The pale girl whispered, laying down on the ground to match Anger's height.

"Anger. My name is Anger." Anger moved farther away from the girl. She didn't take notice.

"I am Artemis." The cold blue eyes looked right into Anger's eyes. "I am thirteen and I was climbing trees before I saw you. And yes, in the middle of the night."

Anger's eyes widened when Artemis read her mind.

"You have eyes like Father. Come with me." Artemis then stood and began to walk away, not looking back. Anger had no where to go, so she followed her new friend out of the forest.

* * *

Simi's red hair waved in the wind as she looked down from her window. Her dad had passed out of the floor of the hallways almost as soon as he came home. Her mom was gone.

"I will find you mom!" Simi whispered, black eyes glowing with a hidden light. Simi back tracked to her mom's room. On the bed she found a box. And this box only had one thing left in it. A glove. A red leather glove that looked very worn, but still in good shape.

Simi's black night gown rustled as she pushed the sleeve up to show an almost bare right arm. On her arm, was a red dragon tattoo.

"Nati! Come on out!" Simi whispered. A red dragon, about twice her height and three times as wide crawled out of her arm. "You need to find Mom!" Simi held up the glove to Nati's nose.

Nati smiled as she smelled the article of clothing. Her slender body wrapped around Simi so she was facing her.

"I've got her scent. I'm ready when you are..." Simi could smell the stench of blood on Nati's breath, but she had no choice but to trust the dragon.

"Let me change." Simi sighed before the dragon shrunk to the size of a weasel, landing and resting on Simi's shoulder.

* * *

Xiamara sat on her parents' bed, violet eyes hard with coldness. She watched her father, Sasuke, as he talked to her mother.

"You...you just can't leave me here! I'm not fit to take care of Xiamara!" Poison Strings coughed, leaning on the wall for support.

"That is why I'm taking that...that mistake with me." Sasuke hissed, grabbing Poison Strings' wrist when she tried to cover her ears.

Xiamara flinched, even though she was used to the cold treatment from her father. She wished that she had a life like her pen-pals, Xirena and Ias. They had a loving family, and they always seemed so happy. 'Maybe...' She thought before letting herself smile a bit.

Xiamara hopped off the bed before sneaking into the bathroom. She quickly ran her tongue over the screws of the vent before taking the grate off. She pulled herself up into the tiny space. Before continuing, she thanked god that she could fit into small spaces. Wiggling inside the vents, she almost looked like a snake.

And before she knew it, she tumbled onto her bed from the vent above. Xiamara froze to see if anyone heard her. There was only the sound of her parents screaming at each other.

She walked over to her small closet and opened an box that was hiding in the corner. Then she got out two backpacks. One red and blue and the other purple.

Anything in the box that Poison Strings intrusted with her daughter went into the red and blue pack. Anything of Xiamara's went into the purple backpack.

"Shut up! You can't have her! She doesn't even know you!" Poison Strings' voice was heard throughout the house. And then there was the sound of skin hitting skin.

When Xiamara opened the door to look at her parents, Poison Strings had this huge red mark on her face.

"I've held back all these years, I even fought for you thirteen years ago to save your sorry ass. And now you've gotten even worse then I remember. Die, bastard. Die." Poison Strings then quickly stabbed Sasuke near the heart.

Poison Strings only looked up to see Xiamara staring at her. "Dear..." She whispered.

Xiamara only shook her head. "No." She threw the red and blue pack at Poison Strings. "We have places to be, things to see." With that, the unusually small eleven year old turned around and walked out the front door.

Poison Strings looked at the half alive Sasuke. "I should have let Inner Self kill you. I liked her better." Poison Strings followed her daughter out the door and down the street to a better place.

* * *

Blood Lust sighed as she stared out at the sky. 'I feel strange.' She thought as she began to do a blind sketch. 'I feel like I should tell someone...maybe...maybe Wisdom would know. She always seems to have the answer to everything, even after we lost Tactics and Wind. Why did they leave us anyway? I know Tactics didn't have a choice but...Wind had one...didn't she?'

Bright blue eyes were all of a sudden in her field of sight. "Mom...I don't think you're drawing a tree anymore..." Kyros sighed. The Naruto look alive pointed to the sketch on the table.

'Wow...' Blood Lust thought as she looked closely at the picture. It was a picture of Wind kneeling on the ground in front of large wolf with a dark line down its back. 'This could...this could have been her fate!' Blood Lust stared at the drawing before carefully folding it up and putting it in her pocket.

"Where ever you're going, I'm coming too." Kyros growled.

"Don't be silly. You can't come along."

"If I don't come, I'll have dad bring me to you."

Blood Lust sighed. "Fine...you can come. But that means you have to get ready! Chop chop!"

Even though it was dark outside, Kyros and Blood Lust kept up a steady pace towards the old hideout.

"Kyros, you must tell no one where this place is. I have a feeling we will be using it more often." Blood Lust whispered as she slowed down to a stop.

They were standing in a dark clearing. Fireflies were the only light, and the only light Blood Lust needed. Going through the motions, like she was twelve again, Blood Lust opened a door in the boulder that was sitting there.

"Wisdom? Are you here?" Blood Lust called before stepping into the lighted hallway, Kyros following.

"Who's there?" A slightly timid voice called. A girl with dark green hair and silver eyes stepped from the shadows.

"I'm here to see Wisdom." Blood Lust sighed before sitting down on one of the black leather couches that sat contentedly in the room. Kyros stayed standing, weary of these new surroundings.

"Why should I go and get Wisdom?" The girl hotly shot back.

"Don't get testy. She's my friend. How are you Blood Lust?" Wisdom asked before moving towards her. Wisdom's blue eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement for the first time in years.

Blood Lust motioned to the seat her so Wisdom could sit down. Then she began to tell Wisdom of everything she knew that was happening, including the picture she drew.

While the two older women were talking, Kyros and the other girl, who he later found out was Stryker, began to socialize.

* * *

It was about midnight before Artemis and Anger made it back a small, cozy looking house.

"We have arrived Anger." Artemis' eyes looked completely blank. It took Anger a bit to realize it was from tiredness. Artemis walked up the brick steps before stepping into the house. Anger followed silently.

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Strength? It that you?" Anger timidly asked before catching sight of her brown haired friend.

"Anger! I've been worried about you since you never called!" Strength flung herself at Anger and wouldn't let go no matter how much Anger struggled.

Artemis silently snuck off to her bedroom to catch up on much needed rest.

Strength them grilled Anger for answers before finding out that Anger had been beaten on a regular basis, but Simi was safe since he always passed out before he could make it to her room.

"You will stay here, even if I have to tie you up!" Strength said while looking at all of Anger wounds.

"You're child, Artemis... She likes to climb trees..."

"Yeah. She finds a really tall one, climbs it, and sits up there all day long until she gets hungry or thirsty. I have yet to find out what she does up there all day."

"Well her crazy hobby saved me."

"Maybe...maybe..."

* * *

**Do ya people like this chapter? If you do, please review!** **Please keep reading this. I'm liking how this is turning out... I'm falling in love with this more and more!**


	3. Hope and Pain

**Above The Moonlit Sky**

** Chapter Three**

** Hope and Pain**

**I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in who knows how long. At least six months, I think. Maybe more, not likely less. I really hope that you guys forgive me! Here is the story, hope you enjoy!**

Simi stood in front of her house clad in all black. The twelve year old stood facing Nati. The horrid stench of blood filled her nose as the dragon lowered herself to be the same height as Simi.

"I can smell your mother, but you must trust me." Nati snaked herself around the little girl until she was completely bound. Simi's body shook violently with fear. "Do you?"

"Yes," The redheaded girl whispered breathlessly. The winged serpent unwrapped herself before laying the ground, eyes bright.

"Then climb on, Mistress. For we have barely begun." Simi slowly straddled the legless creature near the base of her neck. Suddenly, the large wings unfurled and began to pump furiously. Nati rose and snaked through the air just above the treetops. Simi held tightly onto Nati's neck with one hand, and clutched at her mother's glove in another.

As she got farther and farther away, she could hear the screams of her father as he woke up and finding both of his slaves gone.

* * *

It was still dark when Poison Strings fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her feet had slipped on the slippery sand. She had no idea why Xiamara was even bringing her this way. There was no point. There couldn't be anything good in this godforsaken world. Nothing. If there was even something good, it was only a memory. Only a memory of the sweet past that she had loved. Before Wind disappeared, before they split up. Before she married that idiot.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Xiamara's voice called out from the dark. She knew the way to Xirena and Ias' place, they had explained the way to her many many times. But she never foresaw this. Her mom falling to the ground in pain with only a little ways to go. She couldn't carry her mom, but she couldn't leave her here to go and get help.

Her ability to control acids and poisons didn't help, all she could do was drag her mom, or kill her. Since dragging might cause even more pain for her mother and that killing her wouldn't exactly help either, she had to leave. Xiamara knew that the house was only a few miles away and that it would take her 30 minutes tops to make it there.

"I can't move," Poison Strings gasped out. The pain started in her foot like an annoying gnat. Then the bug just grew and grew until it felt like it was the size of dung beetle and it was clawing up her leg,tearing through muscle, bone, and tendon.

An "I'll be back," Was carried to Poison Strings on the wind. Xiamara sprinted through the rest of the desert. The dry wind attacked her face with pellets of sand as the moon slowly started to sink into the mountains.

* * *

Xirena sat at her window, looking up into the sky. Her grey eyes kept scanning the surrounding area. She could Ias pacing behind her. She knew that he was anxiously waiting for the sun to rise. He was at his best when the sun was up, and the fact that he could easily detect anyone during the light stages.

Grey eyes fluttered closed as she leaned back into her chair. Xirena held her palm out and began to chant. A silver glow rested in her hand. She could feel Ias walking over and touching the now solid ball. They were like a fortuneteller team. One was the crystal ball, the other the teller.

Ias' fingertips began to glow gold as he held hands with Xirena. Images began to flow through his head, bright and quick flashes. "She's coming...Something's wrong. Very wrong. She's in a hurry..." He whispered as the room's temperature lowered so their breathe could be seen.

"Who is she?" She broke her chant to ask before quickly resuming it.

"We know her...Somehow...I don't recognize her...but I feel like I know her..." Ias sighed before he withdrew his hand from hers. The gold and silver light slowly dimmed as Xirena's chant slowed down into nothingness.

"Could it be Xiamara? She did say that she might run away. She always said that her life was horrible compared to ours, and we did give her the directions here..."

"Then why would she be so panicked? Wouldn't she be taking her time if she was perfectly fine?"

"Maybe she wanted to see us."

"But she was panicked. P-A-N-I-C-K-E-D. Panicked. I could tell?"

"How do you know? You're only Ias!"

"Who is the one who can see what is and shall happen?"

"...You..."

"And who saw some girl running for our house?"

"...You..."

"And I say that we should tell mom and dad."

"No! They might reject her and then where will she go?"

"We can't keep her in the closet," Ias sighed at his sister's lack of smartness. Xirena just growled in response. "So we tell them." Ias then flitted out of the room before his sister could attack him.

* * *

"A wolf? Do you believe that is Wind's demon? If she even has one?" Blood Lust asked.

Wisdom nodded several times. "I am quite sure that if she had a demon that it would be a wolf. Remember how she knew about wolves and blood fetishes? It all ties together. Let's pretend that we were Tactics and Wind. Tactics wouldn't study about something that she didn't think important. Wolves are a key to this whole game. What was the last thing she said?"

"Wasn't it something along the lines of 'Injure by wolf, die by wolf?" Blood Lust answered, leaning forward in excitement. "Then what would a demon wolf want?"

"It depends on wether or not the demon got out."

"Let's pretend that it did get out. Would it have minions?"

"Ask questions like those when there are other minds." Stryker walked in with her brow creased. "Wait for the others. They shall come."

Blood Lust had a confused look on her face, so Wisdom decided to explain. "She tends to know things. Once in awhile, she'll be deadly right. That is rare, though." Wisdom suddenly paused. She sat, frozen like marble. A small smile was aloud to grace her lips. "Some are here."

* * *

Artemis had went on ahead of her family. Anger and Strength were going to catch up, but later. She sat under an old willow tree, waiting. The delicate branches leaned down to brush the ground lightly. There was a reason why she loved the dark and trees. There is always a reason.

"I am here." A fairly masculine voice whispered above her. Artemis' blue eyes glanced up, sparkling with happiness.

"Samuel, I have to leave for a while. I hope you'll be able to take care of my trees?" She quickly combed leaves out of her brown hair while standing. Her eyes had changed to a deep purple color.

"Silly thing to ask. You know I would any day." Samuel jumped down from the branches to wrap an arm around her waist.

"We both must leave now. They don't know anything, and I wish to keep it that way. I will be back soon. Stay safe." That was how she always said goodbye to him, and she was going to keep it that way. The young girl ran down a well worn path to keep the straying eyes of her family away.

"Silly girl. You don't know anything." He whispered before fading into the darkness.

* * *

When Xiamara made it to what must have been the 'Twin House', she found two adults waiting in front. The small yet cozy house was made of grey stones, ivy steadily growing upwards.

She could barely choke back a sob. Her life was falling into pieces, death getting closer and closer to claiming her mother every second. "My mom," Was all she was able to gasp out before curling up on the ground.

The woman ran over to Xiamara. "Daylight, go find her mother. Her scent should lead you there." Midnight whispered urgently before quickly swinging the girl up into her arms. Daylight nodded before summoning his large white dog. He rode off in the direction that Xiamara had come from.

"Don't let her die..." Xiamara was able to moan out before passing out in Midnight's arms, the worried faces of Xirena and Ias close by.


End file.
